Disney Legends 4 The End
by Dr.Laundry
Summary: The Saga concludes in the final battle for peace on all worlds.
1. Chapter 1

Note: Well it has been a while since I ended Disney Legends 3 but I know exactly what I am going to do with this finale. I am honestly not sure how many chapters this finale to the Disney Legends Saga is going to be it could be more then 15 or less, but it will defiantly be the best one in the series. So I hope you all enjoy part 1 of the conclusion. Enjoy.

* * *

Frollo is standing from a high tower as the real world suffers

Frollo: Look at all of them suffer. My time has finally come to get the revenge I have deserved for years now.

Maleficent: The revenge we all deserved.

Frollo: Silance! I was trying to rid this world of the Gypsies and there black magic! I was trying to save people from the fires of hell! But then they turn on me...after everything I have done.

Maleficent: You murdered the innocent. You are no worse then the rest of us.

Frollo: Be lucky that I needed you to take care of Mulan because if it were not for that I would have never risen you! Now you are going to follow my orders or I am going to put you right back where I found you!

Maleficent:...yes Sir Frollo.

Frollo: Good. You remember that beast Oswald summoned a while back.

Maleficent: The Jabberwocky?

Frollo: Yes...I want to rise it from the dead.

Maleficent: We can't just bring anyone back. What makes that creature so worthy.

Frollo: Nothing...but imagine what we could turn that beast into...something beyond your worst nightmares.

Maleficent: Shall we go find the corpse of the Jabberwocky?

Frollo: We shall. I will explain the rest of my plan later.

Maleficent and Frollo walk off

Frollo turns his head and looks at the portal to The Wasteland

Frollo:...Simba, Aladdin, Mulan, Oswald and Mickey...five legends that were known to stop all evil...they are threats...but they won't be for long.

Frollo continues to walk away.

Disney Legends 4 The End

In the WasteLand

Kiara: Kopa wake up!

Aladdin: We just got him to wake up! He can't be passing out again!

Simba:...do you really think that Scar is still out there?...

Aladdin:...I don't know Simba...I hope not but...obviously something is going on.

Kopa wakes up yelling in panic

Kiara: Kopa! Calm down! Its alright...its just us.

Kopa:...I keep having the same dream over and over.

Simba: What is it?

Kopa:...Michael is talking to me.

Simba: Michael? You mean that guy who fought with us about a year ago?

Kopa: Yes...he died on the battle field...and he has been talking to me from the after life.

Simba: What is he telling you.

Kopa: I already told you he said Scar is back...but he also says the real world is in worse shape then ever. Its looking really bad...A new leader, the return of old enemies...and...a fallen team mate.

Aladdin:..somebody died?

Kopa: Yes.

Simba: Who?

Kopa: Thats the thing I don't know.

Oswald: Well it sounds like to me that we need to get out of here and see whats going on in the real world.

Mickey: Agreed is everybody here ready?

Kiara: I am.

Nala: Me too.

Mulan: Me three.

Aladdin: You know I am.

Simba: Lets do this.

Kopa: The only postive thing I can say is if what Michael predicts is true. This should be the final battle.

They all run through the portal back to the real world

Meanwhile

Quasimodo walks up to Baloo

Quasimodo: What are you doing?

Baloo: Trying to build a new plane...that old machine just won't do it anymore.

Rebecca: Its going to take a little while but soon we will have a new plane ready to take on this challenge.

Quasimodo: How exactly is this supposed to help us?

Baloo: I honestly have no answer to that other then it usually does.

Genie comes over

Genie: Hey..anyone here see Timon?

Baloo: Ah the poor guy is still sitting next to Pumbaa's grave.

Genie: (Sighs) hopefully we can cheer Timon up. Pumbaa's death was a really tragic.

The portal lights up and everyone comes out of it.

Aladdin: We are finally back.

Genie:...Al? You guys are back!

Aladdin: Genie your awake!

Everyone gathers around and reunites.

Simba: Whats going on here Genie who are these guys?

Genie: Well Baloo here helped out during the Jabberwocky attack and this is Rebecca. This here is Quasimodo. He knows our new enemy personally.

Aladdin: Who is our new enemy?

Genie: You know?

Simba: Its a long story but we know that there is a new villian.

Genie: Well yeah its Frollo. And Maleficent is back as well.

Simba: I heard Scar is back as well.

Genie:...Really? I didn't hear anything like that but perhaps he is.

Mulan: Alright well we need to start getting ready for our next attack. We are so close to finishing this horrible war but we are on the most challenging part.

Simba: Wait...one more thing...we also heard a team mate of ours lost thier life...who was it?

Genie looks down in depression

Later that day

Timon is sitting at Pumbaa's grave

Simba walks up behind him

Simba:...so he is really gone...

Timon turns around shocked to see Simba but too sad to get excited

Timon: Yeah...a true hero...

Simba and Timon both get teary eyed

Simba hugs Timon

Timon: We...we will get through this...we need to get focused on the fight...Pumbaa would have wanted us to save this world. So thats what we need to do.

Simba: Your right Timon...your defiantly right...

* * *

Note: New chapter coming soon


	2. Chapter 2

Note: Ok so I don't think I explained how I am doing this one very well last time so here is the plan for this finale. I am not going to do a certain amount of chapters. I usually would do 15 but the problem with that is often I have too many chapters so I start using a lot of filler in them so instead of making 15 half decent chapters my plan is to make an unknown number of amazing chapters! This one still could make it to 15 or more I am just not sure yet. If it falls short just keep in mind every single chapter of this one will be interesting to read. Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 2

Simba, Aladdin, Mulan, Mickey, Oswald, Genie, Timon, Nala, Kiara, Kopa, Baloo, Rebecca, and Quasimodo are all standing in a field

Aladdin: Ok so this is it. The final battle is near and we all have a lot of work to do. We already know Frollo is our new threat and Maleficent is back.

Kopa:And Scar.

Aladdin: I don't know...we haven't seen him yet.

Kopa: Trust me he is here.

Aladdin: Alright I will take your word for it.

Mulan: Do you think there are any more warriors who could join us?

Aladdin: That is what I am afraid of...I don't think so. I think we would have ran into them by now. However I do have a plan. Baloo. Rebecca. How is the plane coming?

Baloo: Not so well...its kind of hard to work on it while all of this is going on. Hell is breaking loose and the sky is dark and red.

Aladdin: Well if we are going to find out if there are others in this world then you two looking around by plane is defiantly are best bet.

Baloo: Alright we will do our best.

Simba: First thing we need to find out is woh are we fighting this time?

Aladdin: I don't know...sadly I don't think we will know until they make their attack on us...think about it why would they let us know who is working with them.

Mushu: Well I could come out of retirement and take that job up again.

Mulan: Mushu!

Mushu: Yeah after I left things just didn't seem right. I may not be able to fight great evil but I can atleast try to spy for you.

Mulan: Alright but do you know where you would be able to find the villians?

Mushu: No but I was able to find out myself the first time. I can do it again.

Mulan: Alright. Be sure to report back to us once you find out who is working with Frollo.

Mushu: Got it!

Mushu runs off

Simba: So I would say we are off to a decent start

Aladdin: Don't get cocky. Things have just begun.

Mulan: What do we do now? Do we train?

Aladdin:...I don't know. Thats what we usually do but...I mean how much more training can we do? I think we are as strong as we are going to get...I feel like the only way we can do this one is if we get more people...or something to help us win.

Genie: Well you got my powers...sadly I don't think they are strong enough to fight something like this. But whatever I can do to put them to your advantage I will do.

Mickey: I'm not sure how much it will help but I still have the paint brush.

Aladdin: Its a start...thats for sure. For now all I am going to say is take a rest. We all need to be rested for the fight but don't get too comfortable because we will start again soon. I'm going to go for a little walk and think.

Aladdin walks off

Meanwhile in the location of the Jabberwocky's corpse

Frollo pulls out a book and does a spell to rise the Jabberwocky

The Jabberwocky rises

Frollo: Excellent...you will now obey me Jabberwocky. Follow us.

Maleficent: What exactly are we doing?

Frollo: Just follow me to the wasteland and you will see.

Frollo, Maleficent and the Jabberwocky enter the the portal to the Waste Land

Meanwhile

Aladdin is walking

Aladdin: These skies use to be beautiful...now they are just dark and red...mabey some of us should have stayed behind to protect it...mabey I should have never left this world...

?: Or mabey you should have just never left at all...

Aladdin turns his head

Aladdin:...Jasmine?

* * *

Note: New chapter coming soon


	3. Chapter 3

Note: Alright so here is yet another chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3

Frollo and Maleficent are in the wasteland with the Jabberwocky

All of the forgotten toons are frightened by their sight and run inside their homes

Frollo: What pathetic looking creations.

They keep walking up until they reach the corpse of the Blot

It looks like a giant pile of goo and nothing else

Frollo: Now we shall rise it.

Frollo does the same spell and the blot is risen again

Maleficent: What is the point of this.

Frollo: You shall see!

Frollo does another spell and The Blot and The Jabberwocky combine into one horrible monster.

Frollo: Yes!

Maleficent: My goodness...its the most horrifying thing I have ever seen...

Frollo: And your next.

Maleficent: What?

Frollo: You shall transform into a dragon like you use to and I will combine you with this horrid beast!

Maleficent: What?! You can't expect me to do this!

Frollo: Once we defeat the enemy I will switch you back! But now you will listen to me or else!

Maleficent:...fine.

Maleficent transforms into the dragon.

Frollo combines her with monster making it even more powerful and horrifying

Frollo: Yes!

Meanwhile in the real world

Aladdin: Jasmine...wha...what are you doing here?

Jasmine: I could ask you the same question. This is where you would rather be then you would spend time with me in our kingdom? You want to be in this world where it is always dark and the skies are red?

Aladdin: Jasmine there is more to it then that. You have no idea whats been going on here!

Jasmine: Why did you leave me Aladdin? Why?

Aladdin: I never wanted to. I was forced to come here. Along with Simba and many others.

Jasmine: Simba?

Aladdin: You know who he is. We all come from differant worlds but we have all ment up before.

Jasmine: Yes...what is going on here?

Aladdin: Walk with me back to our base and I will explain it to you.

Jasmine alright.

The two begin to walk off as Aladdin tells his story.

Meanwhile at base

Baloo: This isn't working...

Rebecca: We barely even have any supplies to build this plane.

Oswald: You got to keep trying you guys! This is our only hope.

Baloo: We will keep trying..but we are going to need someone to go help us get more supplies while we work on this part.

Oswald: Alright. I will get Mickey. We can go find somethings for you guys to use.

Rebecca: Alright that would be great!

Oswald: We will head out right now.

Oswald runs off while Baloo and Rebecca continue to work

Meanwhile

Kiara walks up to Simba who is resting with Nala

Kiara: Dad...I need to talk to you.

Simba: About what?

Kiara: Something is wrong with Kopa.

Simba and Kiara walk over to Kopa is sitting and staring into blank space

Simba: Kopa?...Kopa! Whats wrong with you?

Kopa:...something horrible is coming...

Simba: Well we already know that but can stop this. What makes Frollo any differant then Maleficent or The Blot?

Kopa: How about both of them...plus the Jabberwocky...

Simba: What?

Kopa:...Frollo is differant...horrible..unimaginable things are coming...and...there is no way to stop them...there is nothing we can do.

Kiara: Kopa stop! Your scaring me.

Kopa: YOU SHOULD BE SCARED! WE SHOULD ALL BE HORRIFIED...NO MICHAEL! THERE IS NO WAY TO STOP IT!

Simba: Michael? Are you seeing Michael again?!

Kopa: Doomed...Doomed...DOOMED FOREVER!

Kopa passes out

Kiara: Dad what do we do?

Simba: I...I don't know...

Meanwhile

Mushu is hiding as Frollo is speaking to his team.

Frollo: So I have gathered you all here today.

Captain Hook: Where is Maleficent?

Frollo: Oh she will be here in a minute.

Shere Kahn: You ask me she shouldn't even be involved in this team. She was killed off so easily.

Frollo: I assure it won't be so easy this time.

Shan Yu: How can we be so sure?

Frollo: Let me introduce the new Maleficent.

They all see it

Captain Hook:...my god...

Frollo: We were smart. We got stronger members. Maleficent literally got Randall to be on his team.

Shere Kahn: My only question is why Hook?

Frollo: He has his own team. They will be good to take out the weak ones. Shan Yu will take out Mulan, Shere Kahn with take out Simba, I will take out Quasimodo and Mickey and this beast here will take out everyone else.


End file.
